


Paint My Gray World

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: Voltron Family Moments - Arcs [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Astronomer Shiro, Both are gamers, Kuro and Kuron are twins, Lions are cats, Modern AU, Multi, Painter Keith, Shiro parents are jerks, Shiro's grandparetns, So many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: Modern AU: Shiro and his younger brothers, the twins Kuro and Kuron, leaves their controlled lives in Colorado and moves to San Francisco.Keith helps them start over and Shiro feels like the canvases Keith always paints for a living. After a year of peace with jobs they love (And Shiro loving Keith, what else was new) the past catches up... Yaay...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering why they were in Voltron Family Moments and not in Arcs xD my bad!!
> 
> oh well. they are over here now.

Closing the front door and kneeling to open the carriers Shiro hushes the cries within them. "I know I know, that vet was so rude to you! You'll get treats for clawing and biting him ladies."

"What happened?" Shiro looks up to find Keith on the dais, dressed in his painting clothes and long hair pulled in a pony tail. The scar on his cheek after a very close call in a car accident was still in its healing process, much like Shiro's own across his nose, on his body and the phantom pain in his right arm. The prothesis opened the red carrier and the kitten launched out grabbing that hand playfully biting it and Shiro felt the vibrations that should be painful.

"Vet was rude to our babies. He held Red's neck to tight and Black clawed his hand to make him let go." Shiro stood up with Red while Black ran over to Keith who set the brush and palette down so his now free hands pet her everywhere.

"Did you now? Good girl." Keith praised the older cat and kissed her head. "Good thing I bought more treats, and cans of tuna."

Black crashed in almost everything between Keith and the kitchen and Shiro stood now empty handed. "I guess I should go open a can then. Anything you want my love?"

"Hm... Yogurt with strawberries and a coke please." Shiro walks over to kiss the scar and then goes to give the cats their tuna and bring the human snack over to where Keith had taken the dais as his art corner, Shiro had another desk with his laptop on the other side to be close to his love and then the cat tree in the middle.

The 4-room apartment was spacious enough with open floor living room and kitchen, a corridor leading to their bedroom, a guest room, Shiro's home office (which was the second biggest room so they made half of it into a game room with stationary computers and older generation consoles) and 2 bath rooms. By the front door there was a washing room where the litter box were under the open counter, a cabinet with their cleaning supplies, the washer, dryer and foldable hanger.

The windows also had a view of the Golden Bridge and the Golden Gate Raptor Observatory where Shiro worked. Keith had moved in about a year ago and then Shiro had enough of his controlled life, packed his things, left the ring on the nightstand, got his 24 year old twin brothers Kuro and Kuron and moved here.

Keith had fixed everything.

The twins lived a floor below them and they spent the evenings playing both video and board games, Kuro talking about his medical school work and internship with Ulaz, who was married to Keith's uncle Thace and Kuron talked non-stop about the different cars Keith's dad Tex, Antok and he fixed up. "And then when Tex starts it up it lets out this black smoke and I nearly died! You know this plain wall they have?" Keith nods as he just stuffed his mouth with nuggets. "Antok was leaning there and this black smoke covers him and the wall and when he moves-"

"He was still in the wall wasn't he?" Shiro snickers and Kuron was crying with wheezing laughter nodding. "I honestly thought that only happen in cartoons."

"I am not complaining!"

"So what did you do?" Shiro gently elbows Keith beside him.

Keith lets go of the straw on his drink. "Finished the landscape painting that Melenor had taken a picture of but then her phone went nuts and all her photos vanished. Alfor made a backup that he sent to me and I've picked up canvases in several sizes. Shiro was at the vet today-"

"Who deserved to get clawed to death by our girls." Shiro stroke Black who sat in his lap sniffing the nugget Keith held to her while Red ate some ham that Kuro put on the plastic top that had been on his salad. "He was holding Red- Like this (Red purrs this time because she knows it's a demonstration, smart cat) and Black goes at him like crazy. I held Red til she could breath again and the rest of the visit they let me hold the cats. Black is not trusting a vet ever again."

Keith pets Red as she eats. "They deserved those treats and the tuna."

Kuro snorts as Kuron points at him, still holding the neck of the beer bottle. "You better cuddle them til one digs her claws in your arm."

"They don't actually. They just trap our hands and play bites." Keith finishes and wipes his hands with a napkin. "I really thought Red would be the bite-clawing type but I think Black mellowed her out when they first met." Shiro snickers as he remembers the day. "Black just sat there watching Red and then lay her paw on Red's head and (Shiro snaps his fingers) she quits hissing and moving, Keith stands there wondering if witchcraft was involved."

"I had her for a week by then and she was really distrustful and this-"

"Greek god that somehow is our 27 year old dorky older brother that we love to death but his 25 year old boyfriend love him to reincarnation." Kuro clips in and Keith can't even attempt to reply because his brain is steaming out of his ears, Shiro's face has landed in the box of chicken nuggets and Kuron is howling, high fives his twin and then, just for fun, holds his palm up to Red whom bonks her paw in it.

**000**

Shiro lay on the couch playing with his Switch on the TV and teeny tiny Red has long ago clonked out on his broad chest while Keith paints Melenor's lost landscape photos and huffs. "What's wrong honey."

"You look cute with Red on you like that."

"Her head is pressed to my chin so when I move it she purrs 'cause I haven't shaved." Shiro chuckles and Keith leans over the back of the couch to take a picture (and paint it later). "She looks comfy."

"Where's Black?"

"In her cube." Keith reaches for the pro controller to help with another Test of Strength shrine. "I hate these." Shiro grunts as he watches Keith fight the 3-armed guardian and wins with just 4 hearts of 10. "Ready for bed yet?"

"Just going to finish the mountain and I will, you go ahead."

Shiro saves and with a hand on Red so she doesn't tumble off he stands and walks over to Keith. "It's beautiful." Keith nodded. "Melenor took it with as high resolution her phone could muster, I'm doing all I can to make it good." Keith had his laptop out and had managed to make them high resolution but on a wall there was no way the pictures would disappear, unless stolen or a house fire.

"It's mostly gray, was this in Winter?"

"Yeah I think so," Keith zooms in on a section and points. "Yeah there's some white here so early winter or spring snow that stuck around for while."

Shiro nods as he cuddle their little fur baby and finds the other one in her cube of the shelf circling beneath the windows, tail flicking and laying upside down. He smiles at how much happier he was after just 1 year and wounds an arm around Keith to kiss his temple. "You know... A year ago my life was gray like this painting. No matter where I looked it was all I saw, when I found your number among my old things I tried to see if it worked."

"And you texted me but I had changed phone over the years and the contacts were all saved, so anytime I got a text I would tell them that I only saw the numbers but I couldn't remember the name. Lance understood because he had gone through the same so he helped me out, there were a few I couldn't fix so I let them be. Turns out one of them were yours." Shiro smiles and carefully lay Red with Black and neither cat wakes up so Shiro has his hands free to hold his lover.

"How long did we talk for?"

"A whole day I think, I was painting and you were studying on a free day. Which was useful because I would look over Kolivan's shoulder a few times during a weekend dinner."

"And then I called him to proof read before I sent it to the teachers, but they nagged for more and in the end, your uncle snapped and told me to get my ass down from Colorado to San Francisco."

Keith snickered. " _'And bring your brothers because we all need a favorite each, Keith won't tell us which of us is his favorite!'_ " They laugh quietly as Keith finishes the mountain and starts cleaning up. "And no I won't even tell you because you crack under that kind of pressure." He kisses the stubbed jaw and Shiro smiles down at him. "Thanks. I'm going to clean up here while you wash the palette."

"I need to get the ones that can be put in the dishwasher." Keith groans. "Much faster and I'll have multiple."

"We need groceries anyway and litter." Shiro flicks off the lamps except the softly glowing fairy lights that makes the room look cozy and heads for the bedroom to wait for Keith. "We'll make the list in the morning and eat breakfast out, we have no coffee and the cats have a scoop of food each."

"Don't we have an emergency box in the pantry?"

Keith had taken off his shirt but went to check and Shiro hears the box being pluck out and set on the counter by the cat food and comes back. "Yeah we did." He kisses Shiro for being so smart as to have backup's.

**000**

Shiro smiles as Keith skips through the art store and fills the cart with what he needs and his brothers gaps. "Holy crap how fast does he use up things?"

"Every two weeks."

Kuron whistles. "Yeah I can understand that, he's super fast at painting. Does he do commissions?"

"Mostly within family, some friends. You know the Spyro one you got from me?"

Kuro nods. "I can't believe you got an official-"

"Keith made it."

"...I'm sorry... That heavenly looking being that you have gotten you hands on made it?" Kuro blinks as Kuron wheezes into Shiro's back and the oldest grins. "Yep. And the Mario one for Kuron."

Keith hears them on the other side of the shelf and was blushing violently as he gathers the colors he needs, Golden Paint brand was his favorite and walks back to them. Shiro kisses his cheek when he sees the blush and whispers thank you for all of them and continues to follow around with the twins, Kuro picks up a drawing pad and some pencils and Kuron finds paint that suits the plain white plastic figures he ordered a while ago, Keith helps him pick the brushes and they all load into the SUV Tex and Kuron served up as a gift to Shiro.

"Next is- PetSmart." Keith looks at their list. "You know the fishing pole toys? We could get a dog one for the kitties."

"Oh they are going to love it." Shiro laughs. "Black hates the small ones after she drew blood on you, she was so sad the whole time you had the band-aids on your hand!" Keith smiles as the scars and rubs them. "But they are scars of her love!"

They still pick up the fishing pole toy that's really for dogs but it's like 10 times bigger version of the cat toy that Keith heaves to the cart and Shiro finds some toy mice that are big enough. Kuro plops down bigger plushies ("Trust me the cats will lose it, I've seen pets have a cuddle toy.") and Kuron finds the food and cat litter.

Home at last to unpack Keith tears open the toy and in the most open part of the room, sitting on a bar stool, he waves it around so Red sprints around trying to get the large toy attached to it and Black watches from the couch until Keith coaxes her to join in. Shiro watches the scene and decides once again he will not go back to the grayness that had been his life before.

Seeing his family in the golden sun light made him regret nothing.

**000**

Summer passes to Autumn and to a rare snowy Winter when Shiro comes home with his hands full and Keith taking some of the bags. "Welcome home love."

"Happy to be home. Red missed you at the vet and our little munchkin lady is healthy and cute, really I could have told them that as she was feisty with them but a fluffy puddle in my hands!" Keith laughs as he picks up Red and kisses her. "Good girl, showing mean vets who's boss. Who says size has to be a thing? You're a cute munchkin kitty, yeah you are."

Black jumps up in Shiro's arms and nuzzles him with purrs and licks making him laugh, non-regret number two was getting these fluff balls the month after he moved in. "I was planning on chicken, with salad and garlic bread."

"Yes please I don't know what you do but it's sooo fucking good!" Shiro almost drooled as he sat in the giant bean bag and Keith dropped Red on him after one last kiss and goes to make lunch as Shiro plays with the cats, but nearly flies out of his skin when the twins rams through the door and ducks when a knife sinks into the closed door.

"Save the knife throwing! They found us! Or he did at least."

Shiro groan in his hands and slowly drags the skin down. "Why did I think they would leave us alone?" Keith walks over to him and sinks down beside him (he hadn't even gotten the food things out, just the knife and cutting board) and runs his fingers through the white hair. "I can always scare them off."

"You are going to stand beside me looking gorgeous while I throw our cats at theeetheyagree they agree claws in my sides!" Shiro pokes the cats until the claws goes away and Keith snickers as he pets Black. "Where were they?"

"Outside our apartment, we took the stairs because Mrs. Collins was using the elevator with the aider." Kuron removed the knife from the door and was looking for the paste to patch it up with. "Good thing the doors are white!"

"But the paste is gray, just patch it and let it dry. I'll paint it over later." Keith gets his phone out.

_'Keith! I'm out with my parents for Lunch.'_

"Cashing in a favor everyone's been nagging they owe me."

_'...Oh dear... This is the 'I'm ready to kill someone' voice.'_

Keith smirks. "Can someone be charged for following someone who wants nothing to do with the former?"

Allura hums and passes the phone to Alfor. _'That depends on what it's all about. We know Shiro and the twins moved away from them with no word.'_

"Kuro says they are outside their-"

The twins jumps as the door got hammered on and a voice shouts ' _Takashi'._

_'Outside your door you mean. Well you can certainly make this a court matter and if so I'll be happy to help, your mother even more. She's one of the most feared judges in San Francisco.'_

"No need to remind me." Keith ends the call and 'accidentally' slams the door right in Adam's face so he stumbles into Ryou whom grunts at the impact. "Ah, not just one asshole but all three." Keith shuts the door and leans against it, his knife strapped under his shirt and ready to start hacking if anyone touches his poor boys. "They want to be left alone. They left for a reason!"

"What ever your name is- Move the hell away!" Adam rubs the impact spot. "I'm not leaving until Taka-"

Keith narrows his eyes and thanks the heavens that the elevator opens and his mom exits it with his dad and all his uncles. "Keith? What's going on?" Thace looks between them but Kolivan is the one who catches on. "Shiro wants nothing to do with you, take it from the one who works with him daily."

Anzu folds her arms. "We are not leaving until we're dragging them back! How dare they leave without a word and expect us not to follow." Keith rolled his eyes. "Because neither wants to take over a shitty company full of stuck ups or date a dream breaker."

"Stop acting like you think you know him!"

Krolia sighs. "Alright lets take this inside before everyone starts poking out wondering what the hell all the shouting is all about. I'm sure Iverson and Coran are happy to drop by and handcuff you. Keith, open the door."

"No fucking-"

"I'm with the boy on this." Kolivan scowls.

Keith stumbles a little as the door opens and lands in Shiro's arms, Kuro smiling in apology and it quickly drops as he turns to them all. "Iverson is already on his way and so is Alfor. If we really need to drag the court in this to make you leave us alone then fine." Krolia quirks a brow when there's a throat clearing and Iverson waves at them while Coran spins with the cuffs, Rolo and Nyma glaring behind them. "Causing trouble for our friends?"

**000**

Since Keith is the only thing in the universe that can stop the brothers from strangling someone Thace slams down the packs of water bottles and flops in a chair. "So let me start this off; you two start to make decisions for these three when they long ago had made their career choices, and you complain about relationship issues when you are the idiot that picks a collage an hour away from the apartment. Am I right so far Shiro?"

"You're the brain shrinker." Shiro grunts out where he has his back turned to them all playing with the cats, this time with a smaller fishing pole toy but Black is turned to them in Keith's lap, him leaning against Shiro and stroking the hissing cat every time 1 of the 3 looks at her papa and her dada rewards her with more petting.

Protect the family, they taught her.

And boooy is she protecting.

Thace nods. "I'm right. And now you think you can use a sledgehammer to shatter their new lives that they have built up because you are controlling bastards that wants them to do thing _you_ want them too. And as the one with the psychology degree; this is not helping their mental healing one fucking bit."

"42 years later he curses." Kolivan states and Krolia was sooo glad she and Alfor were recording this (Nyma was filming from her phone hidden behind the radio).

Ryou clenches his fists. "They are the ones that ran off! We reported them missing but no one told us anything because they were 7 states away!"

"And when we found jobs we wanted and lived so happy you decided _'Hey we found you! Time to fuck your lives up again like we did at 20 and 17!'._ You froze me out of the medical schools in Colorado!" Ulaz's face harden and Keith's hand stopped over Black and she slowly rose hissing even more.

"Because we had told you what we-"

"You told us shit!" Kuron barked from the window desk. "No matter where we applied it was always ' _We're sorry but you have already been accepted to the financial line at this collage. All entries have canceled and all we can do is to wish you luck!'_ So we ran off rather then kill you!"

At this point Krolia was starting to lean towards their side and Tex was shaking. Adam glared at Shiro from the couch. "And what's your excuse?" Keith caught Black just as she jumped with a pissed off howl and Adam recoiled back in fright, unseen by them Shiro's lips lifted just little, both at Black and Red whom was biting the toy in her short stubby fluffy limbs. "My reason was that I was tired of everything and wanted to leave. I know you wouldn't listen so while you were in class I packed what was mine, called the twins. I had talked to Keith for several months by then and he fixed everything here, the tickets, the twins' apartment, the jobs."

Keith leaned close to his back and their could feel each others hearts trying to reach out and merge together through their bodies. "My life was like the painting there," He points the toy to easel where the for-the-moment gray painting sat. "No matter where I look I saw nothing but gray and thought everything was pointless. I will never regret moving here, working at the Golden Gate Raptor Observatory with Kolivan, spend evenings here playing with the cats, Keith and the twins, go out and hang with our large friend crowd."

He makes Red catch the toy again. "Try anything and I will punch you, police witnesses or not."

"I'd let you." Iverson grunts.

"So you were cheating on me too."

Practically everyone face palmed, Black went limp in Keith's arms and Red's paws lay over her eyes, Shiro smiled at that as he hung his head. "Oh. my. fucking. god are you for real?" Kuron was the first to speak up where he had smacked his head to the desk surface and Kuro was pulling his hair. "I knew he was dense but I really want to punch him..."

"Again; I'd let you." Iverson groans into the wall.

Keith stared at the ceiling and wondered how soon he would explode when the door bell rings and Antok was the closest to open it. Allura stepped in and her smile instantly falls. "Oh dear, who said something dummer then Lance?"

"The EX-tremely dense brunette to your far left of the couch." Thace said behind his hands. "Also how are you this fine day Allura? Hopefully better then all of us here!"

"Well I was here to drop off these." Allura waves the folder. "Copies of their high grades that got them into the school, repair shop and observatory. As per Keith's request and you have still 65 favors in total to cash in mister! And I'm counting _everyone_."

"Lovely..." Keith huffs as he takes the folder and Black purrs as Allura greets her while Keith flings the orange folder at the demons and the blue one gets passed to Krolia (Tex and Thace were between them) whom looks through them. "I can see why you took them on so quickly."

"Krolia the moment I hear Kuro's graduation date I will employ him the second that damn scroll lands in his hand!" Ulaz points at the twin whom looks baffled and turns to Keith, whom smirks. "I told you." And Kuro shakes his head. "...Forgive me for ever doubting." Ryou reads through and while he is impressed he gets even more pissed that they had studied something that was not important and needed for the company.

Adam stared at Shiro's grades and glared at him again. "This is not what we agreed on."

"Says the shit who kissed someone else on campus."

Every living being froze.

Allura pressed her lips to a line, slowly removed one finger at a time as the conversation went on.

1.

"Don't change the subject!"

2.

"You wanted to know why I left you!"

3.

"Curtis was whispering-"

4.

"Since when does whispering involve sucking each others faces off?!"

Allura held her index finger on Black's head. "Father?"

"Yes dear?"

"May I remove my finger from this lovely creature that's about to claw this asshole?"

Alfor looks between her, the people whom hurt his daughter's friends, to the doctor and then to the police.

"You may."

5.

And the hell was unleashed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU
> 
> \- Gamer Shieth? Here you go!
> 
> \- Painter Keith and Astronomy Shiro.
> 
> \- Shiro's parents plus Adam doesn't know Keith. (Well they kinda do here)
> 
> \- Also he's to generous for his own fricking good. (Trust me, i get yelled at all the time when i send gifts in online games xD)
> 
> Thank you google, maps and wikipedia!

Shutting the water off Shiro sat down on the toilet lid gently wiping Black's paws off and smiles when a plastic ball with a small bell in it hits the door and Red skids into it attacking the ball and Keith's laughter flows in. Black purrs as Shiro picks up the clipper and gently presses her front paw and starts cutting the claws down.

Today had brought back the emptiness from 1½ year ago and Shiro was struggling to get back to the week before the hellish day.

"Hey,"

He looks up to find Keith there holding Red to his shoulder like a baby. "That paw is done honey, you keep rubbing it."

"Oh..." Black holds up her other paw and Shiro clips the claws. "I was just-"

"I know." Keith kneels before him with a smile and glances at the prosthetic arm. "I have something to show you later. Why don't you nap on the couch with our little heroes?" Shiro smiles back and when he lowers Black to the floor along with Red and as they run out Shiro kisses his love and strokes the scar.

"I love you."

"Love you more." Keith nose rubs them and gently tugs Shiro out to the living room, going for the easel as Shiro lays down and removes his glasses. Keith paints as snores soon fills the room and sees that the right arm is hanging on the side and gently removes it from his lover and cleans it.

Opening a few small paint jars he mixes colors, picks a brush and starts working while the cats and boyfriend snoozes. Kolivan drops by with food and quietly leaves (Keith had texted his family that if they dropped by, they were to be quiet). The sun had long gone down and the lights were off in the room save for the soft ones by Keith's work space as he hangs the arm to dry and goes to see what dinner Kolivan had brought them.

He gently kisses Shiro awake and passes a plate with reheated chicken nuggets and a small cup in the middle with barbecue sauce. They ate up, played with the cats and head to bed with Shiro laying on Keith instead of the opposite and the cats sleeps on Shiro's back. Keith lays awake for a little as he plays with Shiro's hair and rubs his shoulder.

"How dare they throw paint remover on you? All the colors you had managed to recover gone in an instant..." Keith whispers into the soft starlight hair, kissing it now and then, stroking his thumbs in hair and on shoulder before he falls asleep himself.

**000**

Shiro wakes to the cats playing on them and smiles when Red sniffs his face he opens an eye to see her furry face. "What are you doing honey?" He coos and raises a hand that's not there and smiles when he smells the coconut lotion.

Keith had removed the arm and tended to the stump.

Speaking of the man whom had his arms around him still Shiro smiles as he closes his eyes to listen to the gentle heartbeats and kisses the spot. Red tumbles down from his head and Shiro grins. "Can't pet you baby, arm is trapped and the other is somewhere."

So Red rubs her head on his chin and his chuckles brings Keith back to them from the sleeping world and smiles. "Best sight to wake up to. Two goofs and an engine."

"You forgot one;" Shiro raises enough that they can look at each other.

Keith smiles back because he knows there is an butter melting comment about to be spoken.

And sure enough, Shiro throws that butter in the hottest place he can. "The angel that holds us in his arms."

"They say you can fit your world in your arms." Keith muses and Black makes a barfing sound and Red bonks her head into Keith's chest while Shiro presses his face into it and is red from ear tips to shoulders. "Keeeef!"

"Shiwooo." Keith giggles and Black picks up Red in her mouth and leaves the room before she actually starts barfing hairballs and the lovers giggles even more. "That was the most unspoken judgment I have ever seen." Shiro wipes his eyes and Keith had his phone out texting Krolia and cackles.

"Mom says; _I understand the poor animals and now I have to brush my teeth **again** , I just left the bathroom._" They laughed when Tex says that their cheesiness will make him spend more time in the gym.

_'Shiro started! :P_

**Mom:** _Suuuure._

 **Mom:** _We all love you but you are going to make us sooo overweight!_

_'You look pretty fit after having me.'_

**Dad:** _PFFFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! x'D_

"Please don't give her a reason to send you back to heaven." Shiro laughs as he watches the conversation and Keith grins. "No idea what you're on about dear."

"Suuure Baby." Shiro kisses him and gets out of bed. "Care to inform me where my arm is?"

"Living room after you fell asleep the first time."

"Warm with cats, lonely without my beautiful lover."

Keith smiles as he closes the app and opens Solitaire when he hears nothing else, he's on his front playing when he heard footsteps, smiles into the pillow and lifts his head to speak. "It sits for two weeks before it starts to fade and I get to play with it again."

The mismatched hands slowly takes his shoulders and waits til the game is closed and screen turned off before Keith sits up and turns to his crying love, the arm in place and gray metal painted like a canvas. Shiro was speechless as he leans into Keith and looks at the arm.

**000**

Keith finished the last of Melenor's photos-turned-paintings just in time for her birthday and Alfor when picks them up both decline on joining the party as they had to pick up Shiro's grandparents from the airport and Alfor left a friendly warning that his wife would hug Keith to death.

"Not if you don't reveal the artist!"

Shiro came out of the office cleaning his glasses with their new medium thick frame and smiles as his long sight returns when they are on and finds his lover. "Ready to leave? I was thinking we could eat out when the twins gets back."

"Out sounds good. Just let me fill the bowls for the kitties." Keith passes him and laughs when he's gently twirled into Shiro's arms for a kiss. "Fair warning, I'll still be cheesy even if they are over. I love you."

"Love you too _(kiss)_ Takashi."

Aaaand Shiro's brain cells called sick and thus never noticed Keith slipped out of his arms or the sound of dry food hitting the porcelain bowls, Keith led him to the door texting the twins where they would meet up after dropping off the bags. Shiro recovered enough to drive and they got there early so they waited by the baggage claim. While Keith found their bags Shiro leaned down to hug his grandparents and Keith giggled at the cheek pinching and nearly died at the fish face.

"And who this Takashi?"

"That would be Keith."

Hakaru and Aiko's jaws fell and looked again. "Noo... You're pulling my leg Takashi..." Hakaru grabs Keith by the shoulders and gently sways him. "This can't be the same kid that spent every waking second beside you as kids."

"It's him, trust me." Shiro reclaims Keith and kisses his temple before it dawns to him that he hadn't-

"HA! I told you! I told you years ago they would be together!"

"Alright alright! Fancy dinner coming up my love." Hakaru shrugs in defeat and winks at the boys whom blush at the apparently long known future. Keith googles up a restaurant that fits their plans and sneakily pays ahead, then texts the twins where to meet. Aiko squeals at the sight of Red coming at them in her adorable running and Black peers up at Hakaru before carefully coming forward and decides she likes him.

While the cats are being entertaining Shiro pulls Keith to the bedroom for a quick chat. "I swear I had no idea they were thinking that all these years." Shiro blushes and Keith laughs as he sits down. "Did you have a crush on me?"

"You were cute when little, the sight you are now is air thinning." Shiro stumbles around and Keith covers his mouth to hide his wide grin. "Then find an oxygen mask you big goof!"

Aiko peaks in with a smile. "I think mouth to mouth is effective."

Aaaand Keith is dying.

Shiro was red as Keith's shirt and sputtering a mix of english and japanese while his grandma grins at him and tries to pry answers out of his rapidly dying body.

**000**

Like Shiro the twins had to go through cheek pinch and fish face greeting from their grandmother and hugged her with tears and smiles as Hakaru looks at his boys. "At least you stay down here with us Keith!" He ruffles Keith's hair and Aiko points at him with a laugh. "And don't you dare shoot above our heights!"

"My chin is up to Takashi's shoulder!" Keith defends with a glare match they are both rapidly losing by laughing to hard and finally they enter the restaurant Keith had booked their table. Keith spent more time talking to the grand's then listening to the brothers when a phone rang and most shook their heads until Hakaru took up his and grumbled.

"Oh great. Ryou." He rolled his eyes and answered. "So now you decide to check up on me. Don't give me that crap I know you were in the area back in May."

"Does..." Aiko turned to Keith as he mumble. "Is everyone on rocky terms with each other right now?"

"Not us with the boys and wise-versa," She smiles. "But I can tell you I am very disappointed in our son right now."

Keith decides to remain silent after that and continues to eat but worries when the phone talk gets more heated and since Keith sits between them, placed his hand on Hakaru's closed fist and in the corner of his eye he catches the brothers look at him in fright and then shock as Hakaru grins and claps their hands together and Aiko beams in pride.

"What I do in my time and where we travel in the world is none of your business Ryou. I have to hang up, the table company is more preferred then your yapping." He ends the call and runs his hand over his face. "That boy is just dying to make my blood pressure go nuclear."

"Then it must have been some radiation that pulled Aiko to you." Keith blurs out and whole table loses it, Kuro pounded his chest from the water he breathed, Kuron was wheezing and Shiro's head was on the clear space of the table hiding his face in his crossed forearms and they could see his shoulders shake but not a sound came out. Aiko was trying (failing) to retort the statement and Hakaru was crying and holding Keith's shoulder.

**000**

The game room came in good use as the boys aside from Keith tried to beat each other or played games from the old days, Keith had surrendered the kitchen to Aiko and could focus on his latest painting. "Feel like old times being under the same roof?"

"Oh yes!" Aiko spun around beaming. "It's far to quiet at home and-"

"I could help-"

_"Keith I can hear you and don't you dare!"_

Keith pouts towards the office and Aiko shuffles closer so they can whisper. "You said Colleen was a broker?" "Yeah, she suggested this apartment to me and with everyone insisting they owe me I asked if she could fix something for the twins. That woman is a beast, Katie too."

Aiko nods and taps her chin. "Your parents lives in a house don't they?"

Keith grins and hands over a note. "Don't let him hear you."

Loud laughter was heard and Aiko smirks. "I don't think that will be a problem."

She finishes making dinner (and calls) and Shiro wipes some paint from Keith's face when he finally notices it, they spend dinner talking about games and relocate to the living room and once seated in couch, bean bags and soft pillows Keith brings out Telestrations and Shiro starts laughing. "You are going to love this, it either goes well or really really bad!"

Keith hands out 6 of the 8 pads and explains how it works. "You write your name on the front down here, pick a card and choose a word, then your draw on the blank page," He flips it up again. "And in this oval the neighbor guesses what the drawing is and when it's all done and we have our pads again we reveal what our word pick was. And like Takashi said it either goes well or sidesplitting bad. So far when the four of us have played we have survived with a few discussions."

They manage 4 good rounds and then it down spirals and they are left red faced, tear-eyed and gasping from laughter.

"Okay this one," Shiro coughs to clam down. "It started well out but then my pen slipped and I- I just..." He shows what should be a Cow and they all lose it and Keith pounds the coffee table. "That's not a cow!" Kuro gasps in tears while Kuron hits the floor and Shiro just gives up on everything as he laughs.

"Don't flip to mine!" Hakaru wheezes. "Don't look what I guessed!"

Keith flips it anyway, blinks and is done for. "A claw headed cow!" He howls and Shiro writhed with laughter in the beanbag, Kuron was crying and Kuro shipped for breath. Keith manages to recover enough to reveal his word. "Okay okay so my word was 'Ring' so I made this fairy ring, with the mushrooms here-"

"Those look like Navi." Kuron recovers and Keith nods. "Yeah I didn't have to actually draw a fairy so I went with the quick version. And Hakaru guessed- Mushroom circle, not to far off actually or I think I misdirected you. Aiko draws just that and Kuron guessed Ring and Kuron, you dork, drew The One Ring with the writing in it and all." Kuron shrugged and Keith flipped it again. "And ShiroooARE YOU KIDDING?"

Keith drops the pad to cover his mouth and they all wonder how Shiro had time to _actually tape a sliver ring with three diamonds_ onto the page. The twins gaps at the ring, Aiko was crying for a whole different reason and Hakaru lifts his glass on the side of the table and holds out an envelope. "You need that too to make it official."

Keith's eyes flickers between the envelope, the ring and the Guess It page with _Will you marry me Keith? -S_

That. Big. Lovable dork. "You knew?"

"Those were blanks we found while cleaning and when we married the papers were just gone, couldn't find them anywhere but we got new ones pretty fast that were filled in and just needed our signatures, these," He taps it. "Are blank. So you two can fill in the information on your own or you can ask Alfor-"

"And Allura finds out through him? Forget it!" Keith glares him but he does text another lawyer that his mother knows and ask if the papers were still valid, sadly they weren't but he could quickly come over with it and since he was needed anyway to sign his part of the papers. He hugs Keith tight and promises not to let anyone know (yet) and points at Shiro but just waves his hand when the two kisses. "Yeah you get gizz! Now who signs as witness?"

They get creative and the grans signs the upper part and the twins the lower part of it, he signs his part and then Keith and Shiro. Promising to mail a copy in the morning he leaves and the twins decides to bail out along with the grans ("We haven't seen your place yet.") and Keith launches into Shiro's arms.

"You absolute dork! I love you I love you-" Keith cries as they hug and Shiro sniffs. "I've carried it for 3 months now, trying to find the best possible moment... And now I finally have you! You're finally mine..."

"I was always yours." Keith leans back to look at his crying husband and kisses his chin. "This was why you invited them over. The people you love the most."

"Now I just have to survive your mother."

**000**

How.

_How did they find out?!_

Barely 4 days later Keith sat against the wall with Shiro and trying to break each others hands as they listening to the shouting in the small conference room. Ryou had somehow found out his parents were in the city and discovered Shiro was now married which blew Adam's lid off. They called everyone in to 'finalize' the marriage but the second they entered the room they knew it had been a trap and were now stuck here until the marriage was undone.

Shiro refused.

Krolia's friend blank refused and was now having a shouting match with Ryou.

Keith rubbed his thumbs over the back of Shiro's left hand and rested his head on a broad shoulder, closing his eyes to try drown out the noise and Shiro looked at him in worry as Keith's face revealed how big of a headache he was getting and wanted to leave the room.

Adam glared at them and yelped when he tumbled backwards and groaned as he hit the floor, blinking the blackness away and found Krolia there, surprise clear in her face and left arm loaded with folders and her tablet. "Uh... Mr Weir? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for that to be over." He waves into the room and Krolia looks at them all and finally stops at Shiro and her own son, whom opens his eyes and slowly stands up ready to leave and Shiro follows wrapping his arms around him. "Come on; lets find you a wending machine for a water bottle."

"You aren't leaving this damn room Takashi!" Ryou bellows after slamming his fist in the table. "You leave when that fucking marriage is undone! You! Get those divorce papers!"

"You don't decide who marries who! And why the hell are any of you back here?! You were told to leave them alone!"

The guards had heard them and the mess was settled enough that Shiro could slink out with Keith and as far away as they could get, finding the cafeteria and some aspirin for Keith. Shiro knelt before him after the counter girl left them with a bag of more water, fruit salads and a map of aspirins from one of the staff members. "How are you holding?"

"I wanna go home..." Keith whispers as he rubs his temple and Shiro presses their foreheads together. "Can you stand? Need me to steady you?" Keith nods soon after and they had just made it outside when the hell follows and Shiro had enough. Keith was set on a bench, the guards dove aside as Shiro punched his father with the right hand hard enough to fling the man into the glass window and crack it, Anzu screamed in fright, Adam stared and Krolia barely cared as she pointed to Shiro to take Keith home.

The car ride was silent and Shiro blinked a few times before he realized he didn't have his glasses on. "Babe? Do you have my glasses?"

Keith jerks and his hands goes into the inner right pocket. "Yeah here, you forgot them in the kitchen." He opens the hard case and unfolds them for Shiro who puts them on and sighs. "Your headache was of noise, mine from straining my eyes." Keith passes two aspirins and a water bottle as they wait for the traffic light to switch to green. "How did he find out? How did they find us?" Shiro takes his hand and does the braid. "I don't know... I wish I did." He hits the wheel in frustration but also to warn a driver when he cuts Shiro off.

"I'm not in the mood to paint."

"I know, I'll have to tell Matt to drop off their forest model another day."

Keith blinks. "What?"

"D&D. It's a map that they have-"

"And they want me to paint it?"

Shiro's eyes lights up. "Do you have airbrush?"

"Nope." Keith shakes his head. "And where would I do it?"

"Hm... Good question."

**000**

Turns out Keith could do it at home so while he dug out their fold out table from the apartment complex attic, Shiro went out to buy the airbrush kits and a large amount of paint (and bought some food on the way home). Matt dropped off the model and a box with still packed figures.

"In case you join us some night and want your own figures. Keith be ready to do this again because they went nuts on building the next maps."

Keith shrugged. "Honestly I could use the side work. We had a tough day and I didn't feel like working on the painting."

Matt looks at them and they see his face melt into worry. "Yeah you both look terrible... What happened? Is there anything we can-"

"Matt please-"

"Keith no! You've done so much for us all! Please let us help for once!"

Shiro sighs and shares a look with Keith, noting that while Shiro's arms were crossed to hide the ring Keith had his hands in the hoodie pockets. Shiro chew on his lip before sighing again. "My parents showed up, with Adam, about 2 weeks ago. You can guess the rest."

"No need I bet it went hell." Matt closes the door and takes off his shoes, flops into the couch and instantly have a cat on him. "Did they just torment you two or-"

"All four." Keith sits down and Shiro picks up Red before joining and she carefully walks over their laps and flops on her side in Keith's lap. "Then my parents and uncles arrived and things got more hectic, Alfor, Iverson and Coran also showed and Shiro finally snapped."

Shiro lay back and nods to Black in Matt's lap. "Allura also showed and I turn around to find Black scratching Adam's face."

Matt hums as he slowly stroke Black and leans back. "And today?"

Keith holds up his left hand and Shiro reveals his that Keith but on later and Matt blinks, stares, blinks again and his mouth opens but Shiro cuts him. "We already signed the papers," He looks at Keith when he turns. "We've been married for 4 days." They smile at each other and Matt, normally a gremlin and never wasting a chance to tease his best friends, smiles and gets up to dispose Black on Shiro. "Well don't let me disturb the honeymoon. Let me know when the model is finished."

**000**

Matt uses his copy of the key and finds the model boxed and ready in the hallway and carefully walks in to drop off the 'thank you' bag for their hard work, pets the cats a little and takes the boxes with Lance locking the door and picks up his box to the car. "Oh wait I almost forgot!" Matt darts back and from his jacket he takes out an envelope and sets it on by the plastic bag and darts out again.

Shiro comes out an hour later and picks up Red before she trips him. "You're vocal today aren't you." He mumbles as he scratches her and passes the kitchen island only to turn around. "Where did that arrive?" He goes through it and smiles at the cake, Mike&Ike's jelly beans (Keith was so going to loose it), 2 Switch games and an envelope on the outside of the bag that Shiro picks up and opens.

_Shiro._

_No excuses this time._

_The tickets are a 'pick any day of this year kind' and we want you boys to go on the cruise for your honeymoon. You and Keith have done so much (Keith mostly, but you know what I mean) for everyone so we got together and pitched in. Krolia has told Matt to bring the cats over to her and Tex while you are gone._

_Also you are not escaping the dinner everyone has planned when you get back._

_-Sam_

"No use declining huh?" Keith asks as he winds his arms around Shiro as he pulls out the tickets. "I guess not. And I could use the distance from my parents right about now. Ma and Pa are over with the twins anyway."

"But they could stay here if they wanted. So we don't have to bring the kitties over, they are scared of Kosmo anyway."

"True. I'll talk to them while you starts on breakfast." Shiro kisses him and smiles. "Need to call Kolivan anyway."

So arrangements were made, Kolivan sounding way to smug over the phone, Shiro's grandparents staying at the apartment to watch the cats and Keith finishing his painting and places it among the others by the wall and by Saturday the car is packed and Krolia drives them to the port.

"So how 'everyone' was Sam talking about?" Shiro asks from the back.

"Literally everyone." Krolia grins. "Matt lost his mind when he set up the model you two painted and he screamed that that was it, it was time to repay you two. So Thace suggested a cruise but we knew we couldn't make you go on a specific day so Sam picked those you now have."

"Mom-"

"No Keith," The car stops by the pickup section and points at him when they climb out. "Sam is right that you have done to much for everyone and never minded yourself-"

Keith sighs as he grabs a backpack. "I'm not that impo-" Aaaand Shiro kisses his words out while Krolia grumbled heaven wards. "You are important Keith." Shiro whispers. "You're so important to me and I love you. Even if others are annoyed by your constant unrepaid generosity." Keith hums quietly and they hug Krolia, makes it to the cruise ship and their room where Keith flops on the bed. "Do we even know where we are heading?"

"Not that I- Oh gods are they joking?" Shiro pulls out small pendants, one with a Hobbit house and one with the One Ring.

Keith blinks at the items. "They're sending us to New Zealand?"

"Looks like it."

"...Your brothers are more nerds then us and clearly jealous."

Shiro sighs as he sets it on the nightstand. "Down Keith. You can send them there on their birthday."

"I can?"

"I've been thinking of doing it to them for years now." They both look around for a ringing phone and Shiro groans. "Should I answer?" Keith climbs over him and answers. "Takashi's phone, Keith speaking."

It was Anzu.

_'Is Takashi there?'_

"He just entered the shower after a jog. Should I tell him to call back?"

_'...No. No I think Ryou will call him anyway. You weren't home so Ryou sent his guards to look and-'_

Keith's head hit the bed and Shiro closed his eyes.

That meant one of those lackeys could be on the ship shadowing them.

So much for that honeymoon.

"What will it take for you to accept that all you are doing is ruining it for him and the twins? They told you several times they were unhappy in Colorado. Takashi doesn't want to give up everything he's struggled to get." Shiro hugs Keith to hopefully ward off the change of tone and hears Anzu sigh.

_'I saw the rage in Takashi when he punched Ryou. A rage I've never seen before that faded when his worry for you won over and how- I guess seeing Takashi snap like that made me realize... But Ryou is still stubborn.'_

"And why is Adam here?"

_'He wants Takashi to wake up and realize what they had, all the plans they made that Takashi threw out the day he just vanished during the blizzard with the twins. Adam wants him to come back so they can-'_

Shiro moves a little so he sounds far away. "Keith? Who's on the phone?"

"Your mom."

"...Are you- For fuck sake." Keith smiles at the act and passes the phone that's on speaker and nuzzles under Shiro's left arm. "What is it now? Please tell me I broke his nose."

_'Bruised and more pissed off. Adam wants you to wake up and come back to him.'_

"Oh I'm wide awake." Shiro huffs. "And clear headed enough that leaving my old life was the best decision ever. I'm happy, happier then I ever was back there. Kuro is almost done with school and Keith's uncle has already pulled strings to get him a job as a nurse. Kuron is in his own heaven fixing cars and I get to stare at the stars and everything at the Observatory," He tightens his arm around Keith after he switched to video on WhatsApp. "And I'm even more happy with Keith." Hopefully she'll see their looks and Keith rests his head on Shiro and their left hands twines together to showoff the rings.

Anzu nods slowly. _'Kuro says he and- Was Ulaz the doctor?_ _(Keith nods.) Ulaz were going to send Adam to the morgue if this kept going on. Ryou won't stop until the marriage is broken and the three of you accept to join the company.'_

"Grandfather hates you both right now." Shiro sighs as he scoots lower. "He and Grandmother accepts Keith."

_'Your paternal grandparents perhaps. Question is will your maternal?'_

"Don't fucking go there witch." Keith jumps and Anzu's jaw falls before the calls ends and Shiro gathers enough pillows to scream into them (and muffled by the one over his head) and just lays there until Keith's hand lands on the center of his back where his heart beats. "You wanna risk take a walk? Get some air and food..."

"...5 minuets Love."

"Sure, we have 15 days at sea with no stops... I think."

**000**

They passed the 6 day mark when Keith sensed the lackeys and clutch both bag and Shiro's hand. "Found two." Shiro sighed as they passed the shops. "I had just started to forget them." Two more appeared and Shiro's eyes narrowed. "You really wanna make a scene here?"

"We have orders to take you back."

"You only. The freak is allowed to remain on board."

Not only did Shiro deck them, but 3 others overhearing and the Captain was not happy hearing about the 'conversation', he cared shit about the deckers, just the goons that thought they could get away with it all. Sure the partners of the 3 weren't all to happy but they had been busy checking on Keith to care much and they all went their own ways.

Shiro shut the door to their cabin and when he turned he found Keith curled up in an armchair so he knelt before him. "Whatever negative thoughts you have right now, ignore them, and focus on the fact that I love you. And I won't leave you."

"...I just... I just want them to leave us alone. I just want this trip to be ours."

"I know." Shiro managed to lift Keith's enough to kiss him and smiles. "I know dear husband."

Aaaand upset redness turned full tomato red neon-light and Shiro grins. "You briefly forgot didn't you. Forgot that we are husbands."

Keith could only nod and bite his tongue before his mouth filter completely failed him and Shiro shakes his head. "You poor thing. Get some sleep before your mind fries and filter fails." He lifts Keith over to the bed and smiles after kissing him. "And no I'm not a mind reader but I know the being that holds the second half of my heart very well."

Pillow now blocking his view of the red face and Shiro barks a laugh as he topples over Keith's legs and feels him trying to kick but just whines. Shiro picks himself up and gets their Switches out and hooks up one to the tv in the room to play and soon Keith shoves the pillow behind his head to watch, gets up to pull the curtains and lays down again with guides ready on his tablet.

**000**

"I'm thinking we take the flight back." Shiro says in the phone as Keith steps out from the shower on the 10th day. "That's 13 hours of flying... Well sure but I think we need a break from the ship that a 15 day travel... Like you two were any better in your day!"

Keith blushes under the towel and waves at Shiro. "We haven't done it 1½ years... Almost 2 now."

"What Keith sa- Your point Sam?"

"Sam I dare tell Pidge whom actually broke her stuff!"

Shiro laughs at the panic coming out of the phone as Keith sits down. "So change the subject. I think we can handle 13 hours of flying back." Tickets ready and call ended Shiro places the electronics on the night table and smiles at Keith. "Where's your brush?"

"Oh, I think I left it in the bathroom."

Brush in hand Shiro sits behind Keith and starts to brush out the tangles and looks at Keith's phone. "What are those?"

"Not only has he found my apartment but my number too so they text me about ending the marriage, Adam pestering me about me having forced you and that he doubts the love I have for you... That I can just barge into your lives and-"

"And he can shove it up the damn crack." Shiro rests his chin on Keith's shoulder after grabbing his own phone, takes a picture of the texts and Adam calls soon after on Keith's phone. _'Oh joys'_ Shiro thinks as he kisses the scar cheek. "What the hell makes you think I will ever go back to you if you- No you listen for once in your fucking life Adam! You shattered what we had, accept it and move on."

_What is going with you?! This isn't you Takashi!_

"Oh it's me. It's the side of me that has stayed nice and quiet for years that has broken out and gets pissed off when outsiders starts messing with my new life, my husband and makes his life sour."

Keith leaned back and shook his head and Shiro smiles as they rest their foreheads together. "I'm hanging up Adam. I hope you find someone else. I have a honeymoon to spend with my husband." He ends the call and soon enough a text from Kolivan pings in.

_Both of your numbers are changed. Only ones left to change it is with each other. Let me know._

They learned long ago to not ask how the heck Kolivan did all this so Shiro changed the number and Keith soon got a notification that his new number was now updated and then other notifications asked for updated information so Keith updated them all. Including his mail and made his social medias private.

Shiro didn't look when his phone rang next. "Hello."

_'Wow... You do live.'_

"Curtis?" Shiro blinks. "Uh... Are you with the twins or?"

_'Yeah I ended up at the repair shop your younger brother is at... I keep mixing them up but... White fringe, black hair and undercut.'_

"That's Kuron, Kuro doesn't have undercut and my hair is all white now." Keith smiles as he straddles Shiro's lap and runs his hands through it, pressing down on the floof to watch it bounce back and giggles. Shiro catches one hand to kiss the palm. "I bet they forgot to tell you I'm on honeymoon."

_'With Keith, yeah I heard that from Kuron. Ouch he just slammed the back of his head in the hood... He wonders when you left and if you did it willingly.'_

"10 days ago and yes willingly." Keith smiles as he hugs Shiro and Shiro moves the phone from his ear to find that a request for video that he accepts and flips the phone to landscape and sees his old class mate and his younger brother, still rubbing his head.

_/I see the cabin so you aren't lying!/_

_'When do they take a break?'_

_/Never. That's the problem./_

Shiro bleps at his brother. "Hey you called for a reason?"

_'Yeah do you know what's up with Adam?'_

Keith catches the phone as Shiro flops back. "Probably in San Fran. with Shiro's parents. All three have been a torture."

_/Yeah no fricking shit./_

_'He has been acting weird since the breakup happen... But I see that Shiro looks better then before. Not as tired and rapid weight loss before he left.'_

"I lost weight?" Shiro looks at the phone and sits up. "When?"

Curtis shrugs. _'I can't say a specific time line but you didn't look to well and the teachers were worried about you. You barely slept and started to fade out of the classes, rumors were starting to spread around the campus.'_

 _/You did faint once, I remember that./_ Kuron wipes his hands on a cloth and turns to where Curtis has set up his phone and leans against what must be his car. _/Kuro was freaking out and at the same time trying to check your vitals. You don't remember being in the hospital?/  
_

"Not really." Shiro replies and winds his arms around Keith, feeling the heart beat going insane and soothes him. "I can't really remember much of that besides the anger and want to leave, which I finally gave into. So I dragged the twins along and as you can see, Kuron is overjoyed!"

_/Do you know how rare it is to see cars from the fricking 80's?! But oh my god Tex nearly lost his shit when he open the hood and shouted at the owner what sort of idiot had served it. So we are ordering original parts, we have most just missing some./_

_'I have a doctors appointment that should have been in Colorado but they managed to find someone here who could take it. Ulan?'_

"Ulaz. He's married to Thace, Keith's younger uncle and Antok is married to Kolivan, Keith's older uncle."

_'And Tex is his dad I know that much. Heard him talk about Keith earlier. That means his mom is Krolia?'_

"Yep."

_'Thought as much, seen pictured and you two are very alike. Oh my battery is dying and my appointment is in 45 minuets.'_

"Antok can take you there if you ask him. By the look on Kuron's face your car might take a while longer." Keith suggested.

_/At least until I can get a fan for this model. This one is just Sayonara into the trash container in the back. And don't worry about the price (Pling)...'cause Keith Shirogane can't stop being generous!/_

_'...What was the price and how much did he send?'_

_/Just $350 and he sent $1000. Looks like he wants me to go through the whole damn car./_

_'KEITH!'_ Curtis looked ready to faint and Shiro cackled into Keith's neck. "Bye guys." Keith ends the call and sets the phone on the charger. "What?"

"You are impossible."

"You love me."

**000**

Shiro was the one to notice the lackeys this time and his hand tighten around Keith's as they head for the hotel but gets stopped by the taxi pick up. "Sir we are to escort you to-"

"Last time. Back off and tell my damn father to quit it." Shiro barks and Keith hides the best he can with them being watched by four of them and he slowly slips his hand out of Shiro's but nearly has it broken. "Don't even think about it Keith. I'm not going with them."

"Shiro... This is the second time. Your dad just won't stop destroying our honeymoon..."

"I'll destroy his fucking face next time I see him." Shiro pulls him and the bags to the taxi and the driver (with the security that had been called out) loads up their luggage and driver to the hotel, muttering about 'fine dressed _(inserts nice little words here :) )_ ' while Keith gets pulled deeper into the darkness that Shiro pulls him out of, again.

"I love you." He whispers as he pulls Keith to the middle seat and holds him til they reach the hotel and the desk cleric finds their reservation but halts in giving them the key cards. "Someone asked for you before... Seemed really angry and barked orders to notify him when you arrived..."

Aaaand Shiro rams his head into the counter. "Call an ambulance while I got beat my father into a body cast. I've had it!"

Keith wonders how this hasn't ended up on the news. He sees the girl smile to him. "I'm sorry your honeymoon keeps getting ruined Mr Shirogane."

"Yeah... Is it wrong to think like this?"

The manager comes just then. "To beat up the source of the problem? Not to me it ain't."

Keith nods and is led to their room to wait for Shiro and he taps one contact on his phone.

"Lotor. Time I cash in a favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have Twitter!! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thy_emi)

**Author's Note:**

> can't promise when 3rd chapter will be posted. just so you know xD


End file.
